Manifesto, Por J McLovin
by K. Langley
Summary: Se você não Harry Potter, o que você faz em Hogwarts então?


**Hogwarts, Uma história.**

**O Manifesto,**

_Por Joseph Mclovin_

_Que a verdade seja dita. Em Hogwarts, se você não é Harry Potter, ganhar atenção de qualquer um - isso incluí até o zelador mal humorado. - é praticamente impossível!_

_Então, o que se é forçado a fazer?Isso mesmo, participar de um torneio Tribruxo, enfrentar dragões, mergulhar num lago com uma água de procedência muito suspeita e ainda correr feito um perfeito imbecil por um labirinto onde se você for picado por uma aranha gigante ainda estará com muita sorte!_

_E mesmo assim, no final, quem é reconhecido?Mesmo não conseguindo salvar o único lufano existente reconhecido?Harry Potter!_

_É, é muito mais difícil do que se pensava ser um aluno em Hogwarts. Não digo nem pelas constantes ameaças, ou poções que podem ser mal sucedidas e o seu professor de poções ainda tirar uma com a sua cara e descontar pontos da sua casa, exceto se você for soncerino, claro! Mas para ser reconhecido você tem que ter no mínimo uma cicatriz muito estilosa e ter perdido os pais! Fora um louco, sedento por poder que quer te matar de cinco em cinco minutos e quem tem uma cobra como animal de estimação._

_Aliás, não seria melhor um pastor alemão como bichinho?Cara,a até um gatinho é melhor e dá menos trabalho...Tudo bem que uma chinchila não te dá tanto status e uma puta de uma imagem de "O Vilão". Mas com certeza é bem mais econômico!_

_Até porque, para e pensa!De onde, sendo um vilão no mundo mágico, você tira dinheiro?Não creio que seja uma profissão tão bem remunerada e nem reconhecida._

_Até os elfos são mais reconhecidos como trabalhadores! Vivemos num mundo onde elfos são mais reconhecidos que nós, simples alunos!_

_Nada contra os elfos, sério!Mas, gente, e o povo todo que morreu na batalha final entre Voldie e Harry?Algum nome foi citado?Além do de Harry Potter, Rony, Hermione..._

_Pois bem, mas voltando ao assunto de cicatrizes e perder os pais, e a galera que teve apendicite e foi operada?Não vejo ninguém babando o ovo delas por causa da cicatriz horrorosa que ficaram na barriga._

_Que mundo é esse que vivemos?Não, sério, uma vez eu perdi os meus pais num shopping. Mamãe disse que ia numa loja, acabou indo em outra... Foi horrível!_

_Mas você não vê ninguém fazendo disso uma causa nobre, né?_

_É, em Hogwarts alunos normais, meros mortais, fazem coisas inacreditáveis para serem vistos!Como você explicaria aquele comportamento rebelde de Fred e Jorge?_

_Pura necessidade de atenção!_

_E Percy que não pegava ninguém e só sabia estudar pra ter notas altas?_

_Queria reconhecimento!_

_Herminone a mesma coisa, mas quando ela ganhou mais atenção vocês perceberam que ela passava menos tempo na biblioteca lendo e mais tempo flertando com Krum!_

_E a Gina?A pobre e inocente Weasley que do nada virou uma biscate?Saiu pegando todo mundo, ninguém é de ninguém! Hogwarts inteira teve uma amostra grátis, ainda mais os grifinórios!_

_Estão vendo o que se faz pra ser reconhecido em Hogwarts?Estão vendo?!_

_Mas não tem nada não...Um dia Harry Potter vai ver o que é estar no anonimato e nunca ser reconhecido pelas sua façanhas!_

_Esperem e verão, quando eu lançar o meu próximo livro._

_"Joseph Mclovin e a Pedra Filosofal"_

_Agradeço a todos desde já por_ _se unirem a essa causa- a dos personagens extras não-reconhecidos – porque todos sabem que sem nós, Harry Potter seria mais um aluno de Hogwarts desesperado por atenção._

* * *

Então gente, essa é uma fic débil que eu resolvi escrever baseada na minha apresentação de cosplay que pegou o primeiro lugar num dos "eventos" de HP aqui no Rio!!XD

Irei reapresentá-la em algum outro evento. Talvez em Sampa.

pois é, espero que gostem!

O personagem Joseph Mclovin não exite, só pra que vcs saibam...mas ele me diverte muito, já que eu o imaginei senod um revoltado da vida, assim como eu. Porque, parem e pensem: Imaginem como não se sentem os demais alunos de hogwarts?

okay, é isso ae!beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem!

Ah, leiam a minha mais nova fic "**Vício**" e deixem seus comentários!

Peço desculpas aos fãs do **Harry, Gina e Hermione!** Mas nada passou de um brincadeira, oka?apesar deu realmente achar isso da Gina...uu

K.


End file.
